Super Spy
by muaaimoi
Summary: L.A seems to be a place fraught with government intrigue, who would of thought? Certainly not two pairs of best friends who migrate there! Probably not what you think, but hopefully you'll like it anyway, enjoy! A.U, Britanna and Purt love!


**Super Spy**

**by :muaaimoi**

They meet in High School.

If theirs was a love story, Kurt would have seen Brittany across the lunch room, or the hall, or some other place populated by students, she would have stood out. He would have been completely captivated by her beauty. He would have known the instant he saw her that he would marry her one day.

He didn't.

Seeing as Kurt was gay, and though Brittany was bi, theirs was not a love story, she had let him hide in a stall she was using in the girls bathroom. It had taken all of two periods for his far too fashionable for Ohio attire to paint a big, bright red target on his back, and he'd chosen to run, and save his mostly Versace ensemble .It wasn't Kurt's proudest moment. Especially not when the ditzy cheerleader had taken a kiss as payment.

It had been his first.

But it was just one of the many liberties Brittany would have taken upon his person by the time they finished their tenure at McKinley high.

Theirs was a friendship, a true, ever lasting one. Brittany defended Kurt from bullies and put anyone who put him down on her ' No Kissing' list, even going as far as to be his Fag Hag, when the situation called for it. Kurt, in return for the social status and safety, all but managed her life. Making sure that Brittany passed all her classes, actually doing rather well, and used protection every single time she had sex, no matter what the person she was with said.

They were the quintessential popular girl with the gay best friend. And it worked for them.

They bond over music, Kurt learned to love dance as much as Brittany did, and Brittany learned how much she truly loved to sing. Performing became their thing, so much so that Kurt had ended up joining the cheer leading squad.

By the time they graduated, their lives are so intertwined they can barely function with out the other. In fact the very notion made them shudder . It only made sense to go to collage together, renting a small two bed room apartment. They both love L.A.

When Kurt begins to experiment with fashion, it's only natural for her to be his model. Who knew the espionage and the fashion industries were so intertwined?

xXx

They meet at a party.

It's something of a goodbye summer bash, they make out and bitch about starting McKinley High School.

Within a fortnight, they are fucking. Two weeks after, they're something remarkably like best friends. With out either party acknowledging that's the case. It would require too much sap, and admitting that they both had fucks to give, especially about each other.

For a while Santana thinks about becoming a cheerleader, the power appeals to her, but being under the thumb of the crazy coach doesn't. In the end she decides not to, there's no point in spending all of her time jockeying for a temporary spot on the popularity pyramid. It would take way too much maintenance anyway. Besides, the majority of them join the celebacy club, and it's very difficult to pretend your straight when your not boinking the opposite sex.

Puck gets busted for pot two weeks into football season and is summarily kicked off the team. He doesn't really care, it does give him more time to work on his Pool Cleaning business. The football team sucks ass anyway. Even with him on the team, they just can't seem to manage a win.

They're the quintessential Bad Boy and Bad Girl, it works for them. Mostly, their left alone.

Somewhere between screwing Santana, and everything else with a pulse, Puck manages to get the head cheerleader pregnant. When the bitch refuses to let him act as a father figure and claims her boyfriend is the Dad instead, he drops out. He can't take seeing her in school every day.

When he decides to run away to L.A and become a Rock Star, Santana is the only person he tells. He's completely unprepared to find her in his truck with a back pack and a wad of cash. Santana tells him she's a lesbian, and that he should never expect to have sex with her again.

Puck surprises himself by being okay with that.

It turns out that Santana can sing, and between the two of them they manage a cheap one bedroom apartment in L.A until they're old enough for a record deal. Who know the musical Industry was so closely intertwined with the espionage one?

xXx

Puck totally want's to be a Bad Ass spy. On top of being a sexy Rock Star, it's like icing on the the currently awesome cake of life.

Santana's not so sure about it. He can tell by the tugging happening on the corner of her mouth. Santana has trained herself out of frowning, something about wrinkles or some other dumb, girly thing. She just can't quite manage to smother the reaction completely.

But there's a certain gleam in her eyes, he's sure no one else could spot it, but he's known her too long. They are totally gonna be bad ass government people. He's going to be the best Spy ever, and he's sure Santana will work the shit out of being a handler, whatever that is.

Santana thinks it might not be so bad. Being a singer is exiting, to be sure, and she sort of loves it. But there's a certain appeal to the coolness ob being a secret government agent. Spy or no. If nothing else, it would be very, very interesting.

xXx

" I beg your Pardon?" Kurt says, staring at Brittany incredulously. Seriously, what?

" I want to be a secret spy Kurty! Like the show, totally!" Brittany repeats, word for word. She doesn't know why Kurt has these constant brain farts, but she's grown use to repeating herself over the years.

For his part, Kurt's head hurts, " Totally Spy's, the cartoon?"

He only asks in a bid for more time to process everything that's happening. The envelope had been a surprise, and he wasn't quite sure how he felt about it. Especially considering he didn't know what being a Spy, and a Handler entailed.

" Of course!"

Looking into Brittney's smiling face though, he knows it's just a matter of time before he finds out. He really wishes he could learn how to tell her no. He just knows this will turn out to be a lot more trouble than either of them can picture at the moment.

_**XxX**_

_** So this plot bunny refused to die a natural death in my brain, thus I have no choice but to raise it on paper, or the internet, whatever. Please let me know what you think? You guys have any interest in reading more of this?**_


End file.
